


He Sleeps In His Office Instead

by MayaCatFairy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Baby, Climbing, Comfort, Danger, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Family, Happy, Hurt, Love, M/M, Pregnancy, Reading, Sadness, Sisters, Writing, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaCatFairy/pseuds/MayaCatFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HELLO HELLO HELLO<br/>This is a modern Hamilton AU<br/>Eliza is sad because her husband is being stupid.<br/>Please read this and my other works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eat Dinner With Your Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paige(Who doesn't have an account)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paige%28Who+doesn%27t+have+an+account%29).



> Hayyyyyy  
> Before reading this, please drink some water if you are thirsty.
> 
> Thank you.  
> Okay, enjoy!  
> P.S. I didn't even proofread this. If you would like to proofread my fanfictions, please tell me.

"Alexander! Dinner's ready!" Eliza called up the stairs of the little house she lived in with her husband. He was in his office, writing, while she was preparing dinner and helping little Angie set the table. Turning to the door that led to the living room, she poked her head into the room. "Philip, dear, it's time to eat."  
Philip slid off of the piano seat and ran over to his mother, smiling widely. He was very excited because his birthday was coming up in just two days. He hopped up and down. "What's for dinner, mom?  
Taking his hand and leading him into the dining room, Eliza kissed the top of his head gently. "We're having chicken and broccoli. Sit down, now. You too, Angie. I'll go grab your father."  
"Wait! Steamed broccoli?" Philip asked her.  
"Yes. Just how you like it." She said over her shoulder.  
Holding her long skirt up with one hand, she climbed the steep stairs. Shortly after being married, when Eliza and Alexander were trying to find a house to buy, she insisted on their house having at least three stories. It was the only thing she wanted, or at least, the only thing she said she wanted. She had always loved being high up, and in this four story house, she almost felt like a bird when she went out on the flat roof and stood in the wind. Alexander didn't like her going on the roof, as she had to climb out of their bedroom window and up a ladder on the side of the house that she had had Hercules attach to the wall. With their bedroom being four stories up, Alexander worried anytime she went up that ladder. She could easily fall and break her neck. It made her happy, though, to be up there, and nothing Alexander said could stop her, even if it was dangerous.  
"Alex!" Eliza didn't bother knocking on his office door, she just went in without permission. This was how it had always been; Alexander knew that his loyal, kind wife would never go through his things. "Alex, come eat. The kid's are waiting."  
"I can't. I'm working."  
Eliza glared at her husband, who hadn't even bothered to turn around. "You skipped dinner yesterday. Don't do it again today.  
"I'll come down tomorrow."

"And then skip the day after?" Eliza inquired.  
"Yeah, probably." Alexander didn't understand why Eliza got so mad at him for not eating with the family. He was the main provider for the family, so he had to keep working. It made total sense to skip dinner.  
Eliza shook her head, disappointed. "Alex, the day after tomorrow is Philip's birthday."  
"What? But it's only January 15th..." Alexander looked up from his paper and stared at the calendar above his desk. It was January 20th. "Oh. Crap."  
"Yeah. So, you come down today, you come down tomorrow, and-now just hear me out, because this is really outrageous- you come down tomorrow night too! Is that too much to ask?"  
"I . . . Okay . . . I'll come down tonight, but I might not be-" Alexander was cut off by his cellphone, which started ringing loudly. He grabbed it and answered the call. "Yes, okay. No. No, I don't know. Um, I can't. No, I have to eat dinner." At that, he looked up at Eliza and glared at her. "Mm-hm. Okay. I guess. I'll have it done tomorrow. Can you pick it up in the morning? Great. Bye, Aaron.  
"That was Aaron. He needs the report by tomorrow. I can't eat dinner. Sorry." He turned away from Eliza and typed something on his computer, his keyboard clicking loudly.  
Eliza bit her cheek and turned away, heading back downstairs. After getting the platter of chicken and the bowl of broccoli, she sat down at the table with her children. "Your dad isn't going to join us today."  
"Will he eat with us on my birthday?" Philip asked. He was turning 8, and got to have Theodosia Burr over. She was his second-best friend, after Angie. He liked Theodosia because she was just as smart as he was, and she was only a year younger than him. She also played piano.  
"Of course." Eliza put some food on her plate, then passed it to Angie, who was six. "I'll make sure he does."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That night, Eliza was alone in the bedroom. She could hear Alexander in his office which was directly below the master bedroom. Their house was small, even though it was tall. The bottom floor was the biggest, and it had enough room for a small kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a bathroom. Above that was a floor just large enough for Angie’s bedroom and Philip’s bedroom. Then came Alexander’s office, and an empty room that could be used as a nursery when the new baby arrived. Eliza was about five months pregnant. Alexander wanted to name the baby Alexander Jr. if it was a boy, and Eliza didn’t care what it’s name would be or what sex it was. The highest floor was the smallest, and it just had the master bedroom and a small bathroom.  
Eliza paced around the room. It was so warm, so very warm. It shouldn’t be this warm, she thought. It was only January! Warm weather was for spring and summer, not winter.  
Eliza had promised Alexander a few months ago that she wouldn’t go up on the roof often while she was pregnant. She had only gone up four times since then, and she figured she could reward herself. And anyway, why should she care what he thinks. He didn’t get to decide where she could go and then not show up to eat meals with the family. He didn’t even sleep in the bedroom some nights.  
After pulling on a comfy shirt and some pajama pants, Eliza grabbed a book and a blanket and opened the window. Stepping onto the windowsill, she leaned out and, holding on with one hand, threw the blanket and book onto the roof so that her hands would be free to climb. When she moved to the side of the window and reached out, waving her hand around in the dark, trying to find the ladder, she realized that it wasn’t there. Nothing. Nothing but the wall. Eliza was panicking. Her breathing was rapid and shallow, and her heart pounding as she held onto the top of the window, standing four stories up, with nowhere to go but back in. Where was the ladder? It was there a few weeks ago, the last time she had gone up. Had Alexander done something with it? Well, she already put her blanket and her favorite book up on the roof. She had to get up there.  
The roof was only a few feet up. She could reach the edge if she held her hand up high and stood on her toes. Luckily, there wasn’t much wind, and she was able to balance on the window sill without much trouble. Holding the edge of the roof, she pulled herself up, sighed as she rolled onto the roof. This was better. She always felt better up here. And it wasn’t even much trouble getting up. Her arms were strong, and it was all worth it. Up here she could breath freely. Spreading the blanket out, she sat and picked up the book. Of course. She forgot a book light. She set the book and laid back, looking at the stars. They were beautiful.  
It was so peaceful on the roof that soon, Eliza fell asleep. She didn’t worry about the fact that when Alexander went into the bedroom, she wouldn’t be there. She didn’t worry about the children, which was unusual. For the first time in quite a while, she just rested.


	2. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander is missing, and Angelica makes him tell her where he has been; although it might not have been the best decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYHEYHEY!
> 
> First of all, thank you to my new editor/proofreader, Paige, who is also my best friend. Still, there might be mistakes; neither of us are perfect.  
> This was a fun chapter to write, and I'm proud of myself for making to so long. It's not actually very long, only 1000 words, but I'm still happy with it.  
> Enjoy!

Eliza sat in the living room with a mug of tea in her hands. Early that morning she had woken up and lowered herself back into her room; Alexander never came in to sleep, so he didn’t know that she had gone up to the roof. He would worry, so Eliza decided not to tell him.

It was early. Five o’clock in the morning. Eliza hadn’t been able to get back to sleep in her own bed, so she just came downstairs and read. In an hour or two, she would make breakfast for the children, and Alexander, if he felt like coming down to eat. 

Eliza had finished her tea and was about to stand up to put the mug in the sink when the doorbell rang. She hurried to open it, wondering who it could possibly be. She didn’t think that she had invited anyone. Upon opening it, she saw Aaron Burr standing a few feet away, holding a plate covered in plastic wrap. Eliza couldn’t see exactly what it held, but it was probably from Theodosia, Aaron’s wife, who was very friendly to Eliza; the women often exchanged baked goods, and the last time Theodosia sent something, it had been baked with the help of her seven year-old daughter. Eliza had been wanting to bake something with Angie, but Angie was just interested in Philip and playing the piano.  
“Aaron. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Eliza inquired, opening the door a bit wider for him to step inside.

“Hello, Eliza. I came to get a report from Alexander. Is he awake?”

A fake smile on her face, Eliza led Aaron into the living room to sit down. “I will go see if he is.”

Eliza headed up to the third floor, and knocked on Alexander’s door softly, in case he was asleep. When no answer came, she tried to open the door, but it was locked. That was strange. It hadn’t been locked last night. She called his name quietly, hoping that Aaron couldn’t hear. There was still no response. “Alex, Aaron’s here for that report.” 

Nothing.

She found a chair in a corner by the stairs and put it up against the wall so that she could reach the key that was taped to the ceiling. After putting the chair back, she unlocked the door and opened it a bit, looking in before entering. Alexander wasn’t there. She stared around the room, taking in every inch of it. The window was closed. He couldn’t have jumped out. So, that meant he was either in one of the bedrooms, or he left before she woke up.

After checking on all of the bedrooms quickly, and confirming that he was, in fact, not in the house, Eliza hurried back downstairs. “I’m very sorry, Aaron, but my husband is not available at the moment. I did find the report, and I think it’s finished.”

“Wonderful. Thank you.” Aaron said, taking the papers, and handing Eliza the plate he was still holding. “Theodosia told me to give these to you.”

“Oh, thank you! And thank her for me. Tell her I’ll get something to her very soon.” Theodosia had sent beautiful macarons. They were pink, green, white, and brown, and Eliza couldn’t wait to try some. There were plenty, too. Theodosia was always careful to include several of each thing she baked for Eliza, because she knew that Eliza always shared with her family. 

Eliza said goodbye to Aaron, and went to find her cellphone. She dialed Alexander’s number, and heard his phone go off upstairs. Sighing, she hung up and called Peggy instead. “Peggy? …. Can you come over? ……. Okay, thanks. Bye. ………”  
Next, she called Angelica. “Hey Ang. ………. Yeah, I’m fine. ……… Yeah. I already asked Peggy to come over. ………. Yes, please. ……… See you then.”  
Eliza hung up and put her phone down, her hand shaking. Alexander had never left without telling her before, and especially so early in the morning. He must have been gone before dark. Oh, if only she hadn’t gone on the roof; she could’ve heard him. 

She needed something to do; it would take at least half an hour for her sisters to arrive, so Eliza went to the kitchen and started making breakfast. She put sausages in a pan on the stove, and in another pan she had scrambled eggs cooking. Another pan had an omelet with chopped chives, tomatoes, and onions. While all of that was cooking, she cut up a mango and a few kiwis and placed each slice on a plate. Besides baking, one of Eliza’s favorite hobbies was arranging things, whether it be flowers, food, or shells; she had a shell collection. The eggs were done, so she put them all on a plate, with the sausages. She found a hard boiled egg in the fridge and took its shell off, then added it to the plate. She felt as if she was forgetting something... Right! Muffins. Two cranberry orange muffins, two double chocolate muffins, and two blueberry muffins. The only thing left to do was pour orange juice into three different glasses, and carry everything into the dining room. When she made it to the dining room, she decided that it would be better to eat in the living room. There was a coffee table in front of the couch which she set the food on.  
Now, Eliza had nothing to do but wait. Luckily, making breakfast had taken up more time than she thought, and soon enough the door was opening. Peggy and Angelica never knocked; they just came straight in. When they saw Eliza sitting on the couch in front of plates and plates of food, they knew that whatever had happened was bad. The last time Eliza had cooked this much food for them, not including Thanksgiving and Christmas Dinner, was when Philip didn’t come home after school right away in first grade. As it turned out, Philip had just gone to a friend’s house, but Eliza was so worried she baked non-stop until he got home.

Angelica sat next to Eliza, and Peggy sat on the other side, leaning into their sister, who was visibly trembling. Eliza leaned into Angelica. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

“After you tell us what’s wrong,” Angelica said softly, holding one of her sister’s hands. Peggy did the same.

“Alexander’s missing, and he must have left before the sun came up, because I woke up and would have heard him!”

“Wouldn’t you have heard him anyway?” Peggy asked.

Eliza shook her head, eyes filling with tears. “I was on the roof.”

Sighing, Angelica put her arms around her sister and hugged her gently. Peggy wiggled their way into the embrace, and hugged Eliza as well.

After a few moments of this, Peggy realized how hungry they were. Trying not to disturb Eliza, who was slowly drifting off to sleep, they reached an arm out, trying to grab a muffin. They found one and brought it up to their mouth. It was double chocolate, which was not Peggy’s favorite, but it would have to do. As they were about to take a bite of it, Angelica looked up and spotted the chocolate muffin. Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. “Peggy,” she whispered, “I need that.”

“Do you?” Peggy smiled innocently. “Oh. Well, I suppose you’ll have to get your own, Gelly.”

“I. Can’t. Reach. Them. Please, Peggy? Just this once?”

Peggy sighed and handed the muffin over. “Fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eliza woke to the sound of yelling. Peggy was still next to her on the couch, but Angelica was gone. And she knew that it was Angelica doing the yelling. “Peggy? Who’s Angelica talking to?”

Peggy smiled. “Talking? She’s not talking. She’s telling Alexander how stupid he is.”

“Oh! He’s home! I should go up.” Eliza stood, and made her way to the stairs. “Oh, no. Are the children awake? What time is it?”

“It’s 10:00. I called Laf and they came to pick up the kids about half an hour ago.” Peggy followed their sister upstairs.

“Right.” Eliza nodded. “Great. Are they in his office?”

“Yeah.”

Eliza stopped outside the door of Alexander’s office for a moment, listening to what was being said. 

“. . . .believe you would do that! That was completely irresponsible, and you should know better.”

“I’m not a child, Angelica. I can leave if I want to.”

“You didn’t even take your phone!”

“I didn’t want a phone in the first place.”

“Do you not care about her at all?”

“She can deal with being left alone for a few hours.”

“You could’ve left a note!”

“I didn’t have time!”

“Where did you go? Why didn’t you have time?”

“None of your business.”

“Want to be treated like an adult? Act like one. Where were you?”

“Fine! I was with Maria!”

Eliza’s jaw dropped, and her knees buckled. She fell into Peggy, who help support her until she could stand by herself again. This couldn’t be true. No; this wasn’t happening. She faintly heard the office door open and close, and looked up to see Angelica standing in front of her. Angelica looked surprised to see her there, and Eliza remembered that neither Angelica nor Alexander had know that she was listening. 

Angelica hugged her sister and then ran down the stairs and out the door. Eliza tried to shake off her sadness. She knew that this would be horrible for Angelica. She knew that Angelica and Maria were together, and Angelica had been planning on proposing soon. She even bought the ring. And it was all for nothing. 

Everything was ruined. Angelica’s life, and Eliza’s life, and hopefully, Alexander’s life. Somehow, though, she knew that this wouldn’t affect his life. They would get a divorce and Alexander would just walk away like nothing had happened. He would leave her and the children, and go off to be with Maria. He had always been independent. They were opposites, really. Eliza used to believe that they were good together. She knew now how wrong she had been.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, after breakfast, Eliza found her cellphone and called John. He picked up right away, and she knew when he said her name cautiously that Alexander had told him what happened. She struggled to keep her voice calm as she spoke into the phone. “You know your best friend? Well, he is an arrogant, cantankerous, domineering, intolerant, irresponsible, machiavellian, miserly, patronizing, surly, vulgar, aggressive, boastful, cruel, detached, flirtatious, greedy, impatient, inconsiderate bastard. He only cares for himself and someday soon he will betray you and you will understand. I hope he doesn’t hurt you, but he will, trust me. Just like he hurt me. Goodbye.”

Within an hour, John called Eliza 8 times, sent 6 voicemails, and 8 texts. None were replied to.

1:13 - John:) > Eliza;) “Eliza? Alex told me what happened with Angelica, but he didn’t think you knew? Please call me back.

1:21 - John:) > Eliza;) “Eliza, please call me back if you get this. Just so you know, I’m on your side.”

1:24 - John:) > Eliza;) “I’m serious. What he did was totally wrong. I agree with what you said. He is, um, arrogant, intolerant, surly, domineering, greedy, um… what you said!”

1:29 - John:) > Eliza;) “Elli you need to call me back.”

1:34 - John:) > Eliza;) “Please don’t do anything stupid, Eliza.”

1:35 - John:) > Eliza;) “Please don’t let Angelica do anything stupid.”

 

1:36 - John:) > Elliphant: elli please text me or call me

1:40 - John:) > Elliphant: elli please text me

1:42 - John:) > Elliphant: im really sorry for what he did but why are you mad at me?

1:44 - John:) > Elliphant: what exactly did he do anyway? 

1:49 - John:) > Elliphant: seriously I dont know he just said that he went out with maria

1:52 - John:) > Elliphant: which is totally a good reason to be mad at him but I want to know what happened

1:58 - John:) > Elliphant: okay Im gonna force him to tell me exactly what happened

2:16 - John:) > Elliphant: crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment- I will do my best to reply; if I forget, sorry!  
> Did you like it? Comment!  
> Did you hate it? Comment!  
> Do you not really care? Still comment! <3 <3  
> Also, KUDOS  
> PLEASEEEEE  
> Thank you, good night. Or morning. Or afternoon.  
> GOODBYE


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton's reputation is ruined, and everybody else gets revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!  
> So, first of all, thank you to my editor, Paige, who doesn't have an account; but she's amazing!  
> She is sick right now, so MAKE HER GET WELL SOON CARDS AND SEND THEM TO HER  
> Or just a comment works.  
> Second of all, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Leave comments! I need them! They motivate me to keep writing, so if you want to read more of this, comment!  
> Hercules Mulligan is dead in this. When people use American Sign Language, the text is it italics. When signing and talking, it is italics with quotation marks. And, when just talking, it is just quotation marks. Lafayette usually interprets for Hercules when people forget to or just don't sign. Almost everybody in this is fluent or working towards being fluent in ASL.  
> Warnings: Mentions of sexual assault/rape.  
> I can't think of any other warnings. If you read this and find more things I need to put a warning for, please tell me.  
> Enjoy!

_Come on! It wasn't my fault!_

_Really, Alex?_ Hercules signed, shaking his head.

 _Alex, you know it was your fault._ John sat down next to Alexander, and took a bite of his cupcake.

Alexander sat up straight in his chair, _I wasn't thinking._

 _Obviously,_ Lafayette signed, glaring at their friend. They angrily took a bite of their croissant and stood up. _I'm getting another croissant. Want anything, Herc? John?_

Hercules and John shook their heads, and Lafayette headed away.

 _You know, Eliza won't return any of my calls or texts._ John turned towards Hercules. _You texted Angelica, right?_

_Yes. She just said to leave her alone. Which is not normal._

_That's really weird. Seems like she would be the one to be mad, but Eliza called me right after she found out and yelled at me._

_Wow._

Alexander glared at Hercules and John, feeling like they were ignoring him. He sipped his coffee, and, once Lafayette got back with their new croissant, Alexander slammed his hands down on the table to get everybody's attention.

“Guys, It isn't my fault! It isn't my fault that I… that Maria liked me, and it isn't my fault that Eliza and Angelica don't like you anymore.”

After rapidly signing everything Alexander had just said, Laf replied, speaking and signing at the same time. “ _First of all, there are two reasons we use sign language. One: for Herc. Because he, remember, can't hear you! Two: shouting draws attention. Now, everybody is staring because you just yelled. Second of all, Maria is gay! I seriously doubt that she ‘liked’ you. And third, it is completely your fault that they won't talk to us! Who's fault do you think it is?_ ”

“Do you really think yelling draws more attention to signing? It doesn't! People were staring before I started talking; they were staring at Herc! And you! At least I know what is embarrassing and what isn't! And another thing: gay people can like people of the other gender! It isn't like they are confined to one gender! Maybe Maria is bisexual!”

 _Is the language Spanish embarrassing? No._ Herc signed, glaring. _Maria told me herself that she is gay, and that she loves Angelica._

“I don't care who she loves! Or what she is! I like her, and I can do what I want! You can't stop me, and neither can she.”

“ _What did you just say?”_ John stared at Alexander, shocked.

“I don't care what you or she thinks.”

Lafayette took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. They lowered their voice. _“Are you saying that you raped her?”_

Alexander laughed, and took a drink of his coffee. “Of course not. Just kissed her, and, some other stuff.”

John opened his mouth to say something, but closed it abruptly when he saw who was standing in the doorway of the cafe. Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. Angelica was practically growling, and Eliza was silently crying, tears streaming down her face. Peggy just held onto zir crying sister’s hand and seemed to be trying to catch Lafayette’s eye.

“Peggy,” Lafayette stood and hurried over to Peggy, and led zir away to another table at the other side of the cafe. “He, um, I'm sorry you had to hear that.”

“Did… did he really… Maria… so, Maria didn't… do any-”  
Peggy was cut off by the sound of Angelica yelling at Alexander.

“You- I can't- I- you are a complete idiot and jerk and how could you do something like that? Why would you ever take advantage of Maria? How could you take advantage of her? She's the toughest person I know! What the hell did you do?”

“Angelica, stop treating me like a child! I am a grown man and can do whatever I want. I don't need your permission.”

“You need Maria’s permission!”

“Oh, be quiet. It wasn't a big deal.”

While all of this was happening, Hercules just stood to the side, looking confused. Nobody was bothering to interpret for him, and Lafayette was with Peggy. When Eliza saw this, she turned towards him and quickly repeated everything that had been said in sign language.

Angelica took a step towards Alexander, and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the cafe. “Don’t you dare tell me to be quie- wait. Did you tell Maria to be quiet? You… you…”

Alexander laughed. “I’ve caused Angelica Schuyler to be speechless. Never in my life did I think that would happen. Well, except for that one time.” He winked at her, and she backed away from him.

“I can’t believe you, Alexander. I thought I could always depend on you. Well, wait until Washington hears about this.” Angelica grabbed her siblings hands and pulled them down the sidewalk, away from the cafe and towards their house.

Turning towards John, Lafayette, and Hercules, Alexander sighed. “You think she’s really going to tell Washington?”

John shook his head; he couldn’t believe what was happening. “ _Honestly, Alex, if she doesn’t tell him, I will.”_ With that, he walked after the Schuylers, followed by Lafayette and Hercules.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Peggy!” Lafayette broke into a run to catch up with Peggy, who was waiting for Eliza to unlock her front door.

Peggy waited for Lafayette to reach zir, and then threw zir arms around them. “Laf, I can’t believe he would do something like that!”

“He’s always been self-centered. I didn’t think he would do anything like this, but there have been times that, well, he has done…. Selfish things.”  
Lafayette and Peggy went through the now open door into Eliza’s house. Peggy sat down on the couch, and Lafayette joined zir.

Eliza and Angelica sat down as well, Eliza next to Peggy, and Angelica on the rocking chair. When John and Hercules came in, Eliza moved to the floor to make room for one of them on the couch. Hercules ended up sitting next to Eliza on the floor.

Grabbing a pillow from the couch, Eliza buried her face in it and tried to hide her crying. None of the other people in the room acknowledged it, but they all noticed.

“ _So, Angelica, will you be calling Washington?”_ John asked.

Angelica responded, signing a bit slower, as she hadn’t quite gotten the hang of ASL yet, _“Yes, but I should probably call Maria first.”_

She dialed Maria’s number and held her phone to her ear. As she spoke into the phone, Lafayette signed whatever she said.

“Hello? Hi, Maria. …… Yes, listen, I, um, I’ve been talking to Alexander, or well, more like shouting at him, but he told me about you and him? ……………… Yes! I know, it was all him. Can you come over? We’re at Eliza’s house. ……….. Hercules, Eliza, Peggy, John, and Lafayette. And me. ………. Oh, okay. I love you. See you soon.” She hung up the phone.  
_“She’ll be here in a few minutes. She was just at the store, so it’s a short walk._ ”

For the next few minutes, everybody just sat and thought. Soon, Eliza heard a tentative knock at the door, and stood up to go answer it. As soon as she opened the door, Maria hugged her. They both were crying, and when Angelica pulled Maria down onto her lap, Maria curled up into a ball, and pressed her face into Angelica’s shoulder.

“Maria, first of all, did Alexander tell the truth?” Angelica put her arms around Maria and held her gently. “He said that he kissed you, and no more.”

“Basically. A bit more. He touched me. But nothing else.” Maria’s voice was muffled, and it was hard to hear her, but everybody understood.

“Okay. I’m going to call his boss, George Washington.”  
“........ Can I please speak to George Washington? ………… No, it can’t wait. ……. It’s really important. ………… Thank you. …….. Angelica Schuyler. ………. I’ve called to say something about Alexander Hamilton that I think you should know. ……. No, he’s not hurt. He sexually assaulted Maria Lewis. ………. Both he and she have confirmed this. …… Mm-hm. I’m with Maria, and Alexander’s wife, Eliza is also here. ……. Yes. Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens, and Margarita Schuyler are also here. Yeah, Peggy. …...Alright, thank you, goodbye.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Who is this? ……… Oh! Hello, sir. …….. No, sir. I, um, yes, sir. Look, this is all just a big misunderstanding. I didn’t, um, hear her say no…….. …… Sir! …… I don't think you need to do that. ……. No, no, it's okay! I learned my lesson and will never do it again. ……. Sir, where am I to go? And what about Eliza? I am the one who provides money, and if I am not receiving money, …… well, I suppose, sir. But she'll forgive me. That girl can’t stay away from me for a second. …… well, no, I'm not with her now, but soon enough she’ll be begging me to come home. Just have to wait. ………. Sir  
……. Fine. It's your loss. I'll go find somebody better to work for!”

Alexander set his phone down and put his head in his hands. This was so unfair! He had no place to stay, no place to work, and no friends, apparently. All because of one tiny little mistake. Well, two mistakes, but still!

He put his focus back into typing out an article. It was only 1500 words so far, and he needed it to be at least 5000 words. He just couldn’t think. No words were coming, which was very unusual. Eventually, he gave up and went to his blog. He started it years ago, and it had been anonymous, but a month ago he told everybody who he was. Most of the people following the blog didn’t know him personally, but a few of his friends read it, and Eliza did, of course.

Alexander opened up the comment area to read, and saw that Angelica had made a public comment an hour ago. It said: ‘You all think that you know Alexander? Think again. I’m his wife’s sister, Angelica Schuyler, and he sexually assaulted a good friend of mine, who’s identity I’m keeping a secret. He even told me that he did! He has been fired from his job, and will not be welcome in his wife’s house anymore. I’m sure he’ll fire back at me by saying, “I’m a maaannnn, I can do what I want. It was a mistake, wah wah wah.” Trust me, he isn’t sorry.’

Great. Just great. There were tons of comments following Angelica’s asking if it was true, and just telling him what a jerk he is. His reputation in real life, and now on the internet, was ruined. Well, he would make the best of it. And, make sure that Maria and Angelica told nobody else. He quickly deleted Angelica’s comment and most of the others, closed his laptop, and shoved it in his bag. He left his plate and mug on the table and walked out of the cafe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelica’s phone rang, and she saw that it was Alexander. Before answering, she let everybody know who it was and then turned the volume as loud as it could go, so that they could all hear him.

“Hello?” “Angelica! Good, you’re here. Listen, I need you to come to the hotel right next to Candy Coffee tonight, at, um, nine o’clock. Room C14.” “Why?” “Well, I’ll tell you when you get here.” “Okay, then.” “Good, good. Bring Maria.” “Okay…” “And nobody else. Got it?” “Got it.” “Okay. Bye, Angelica.” “Bye, Alex.”  
She hung up, and put her phone away. Maria squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. “I don’t want to go, Angie.”

“We’re going. We, as in all of us. Or at least a few of us.” Angelica kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head, and Maria nodded reluctantly.

“ _I’ll go,_ ” John said quietly, from where he was sitting on the couch.

Lafayette, who had been interpreting everything said for Hercules, spoke up. _“I’m going. Peggy?”_

_“Yeah. Definitely.”_

Eliza slowly raised her hand. “I need to be there.”

Putting a hand on Eliza’s should, Hercules signed, _If Eliza goes, I go._

 _“Maybe we shouldn’t all go in, though. What if Angelica and Maria go into his room, and the rest of us will wait in the hallway, and make sure he doesn’t know we’re there. We can lodge a stone into the door so it doesn’t shut fully, and that way, we can get in if needed, and we will be able to hear what’s going on.”_ Lafayette said, and everybody nodded in agreement.

 _“Maria? Will you do that?_ ” Angelica asked.

“O-okay. Okay.” Maria nodded firmly and turned around on Angelica’s lap so that she was facing the room, and not Angelica’s shoulder.

John smiled. _“Well, it’s eight now, so we should get ready. Anybody hungry?”_

Everybody nodded, and Eliza jumped up to make food. Hercules followed her into the kitchen, and John laughed a bit when Lafayette wiggled their eyebrows at Hercules’ back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Okay, everybody, let’s go,_ Hercules signed. They had decided to use only ASL once they entered the hotel, so that Alexander wouldn’t know that everybody had gone.

Hercules led the way to the elevator, which everybody except Lafayette and John. John backed away from the elevator, eyes wide. _I’m actually going to take the stairs._

Lafayette nodded vigorously. _Yes. Me too_.

Peggy smiled knowingly. Ze stepped out of the crowded elevator and took Lafayette’s hand. _I’ll go too. It’s too hot in there._

Peggy led John and Lafayette away from the elevator, leaving behind the confused stares as they reached the stairs and ran up to the third floor. Surprisingly, they managed to beat the elevator, and made a point to look like they had been waiting for hours at the elevator door.

Finally, when the elevator made it to the third floor, the group made their way to room C14, where everybody but Angelica and Maria hid. Angelica knocked on the door, and it opened right away. Alexander reached out and pulled the two women into the room, leaving the door to close on it’s own. Before it could, however, Peggy jumped out and placed a rock on the floor to keep the door from closing.

Inside, Alexander sat down on the couch, and waited until Maria and Angelica sat on a chair by the window. “Look, I know you think I’m a horrible person, but I’m not. And you can’t ruin my life like this! I’ve been fired, and now everybody online hates me as well. You two are the ones who are horrible!”

“Ah, Alexander. You do realize that none of this would have happened if you had just left Maria alone,” Angelica said, purposefully speaking loudly so that her friends could hear from outside.

“God! Why did she have to tell you, though! You kept quiet all those years ago, why couldn’t she?”

“You know, you were the one who told me.” Angelica shook her head, smiling a bit at how ridiculous Alexander was being.

“Well, fine, but don’t tell anybody else. Listen. I want to make a deal with you two.”

“Okay?”

“Remember what I said, Maria, about staying alive?” Alexander smiled.

Maria nodded. “You said I had to give you what you wanted if I wanted to stay alive.”

“Exactly. Now, that is going to stay the same, except Angelica here will be included. So, basically, I can do what I want with both of you, and you won’t tell anybody. In return, I will not make your lives miserable, or, better yet, nonexistent.”

Angelica glared at Alexander. “I can’t believe you.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Now, come here.”

Angelica rose from her seat, and led Maria over to the couch. She squeezed Maria’s hand, and sat down next to Alexander. “Well, what do you want first?” She spoke loudly, and moved closer to Alexander.

Peggy walked slowly and quietly into the hotel room, and hid behind a potted plant. Ze pulled out zir phone, and hit record. Ze watched as Alexander put his hand on Angelica’s shoulder, and moved in to kiss her. Angelica tried to stand up, but Alexander put his other hand on her leg to keep her on the couch.

Still recording, Peggy creeped back out into the hallway and tapped Lafayette’s shoulder. _Okay, time to go in. Make it seem like you are his friend._

Lafayette nodded, and walked into the room, opening the door quietly. Peggy followed, making sure to get another shot of Alexander kissing Angelica as ze ducked behind the plant again.

“Hey, Alex, what’s u- woah, man, what are you doing?” Lafayette said, a shocked look on their face.

“Hey, what the hell are you doing here, Lafayette?” Alexander pulled away from Angelica and glared at Lafayette. “Get out!”

Maria jumped up from the couch and ran to Lafayette. “Laf, he, he, he made us come here and he wouldn’t let us leave!” She started crying convincingly, and stood to the side as Lafayette walked up to Alexander, and pulled him off of the couch, which let Angelica get up and run over to Maria.

“What is wrong with you?” Lafayette yelled at Alexander.

“Why are you even here?”

“Maria texted me.”

“Damnit!”

Peggy stepped out from behind the potted plant and waved at Alexander.

“Peggy? Are you recording? Turn it off! Turn it off already!” Alexander ran up to Peggy and tried to grab the phone out of zir hands. He wasn’t able to, so eventually he just pushed zir over and stormed out of the room.

Lafayette rushed over to Peggy. “Are you okay? Peggy, can you hear me?”

Peggy sat up and stopped zir phone, which lay on the ground a few feet away. When it was done recording, ze stood up and hugged Lafayette tightly. “We did it!”

Eliza ran into the room and went to Angelica. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. We’re both fine.

“Well, we can go, then. And make sure everybody sees that video,” Peggy said, and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the lobby with Lafayette and John where they waited for the rest of the group to come in the slow elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like?  
> I hope you did.  
> If you did, here is a free kitten.  
> Allergic to kittens?  
> No problem!  
> Here is a free puppy.  
> Oh, you're allergic to puppies too?  
> That's too bad.  
> How about a snake?  
> I have a cornsnake. He is wonderful.  
> Or, a turtle? (IF YOUR NAME IS JOHN, YOU GET A TURTLE)  
> Or,,,,, a bowl of mac 'n cheese? (IF YOUR NAME IS THOMAS, YOU GET A BOWL OF MAC 'N CHEESE)  
> Yeaaaaahhhhhahhhh  
> Oh my god. Are you proud of me? There are 3000 words in this chapter! You know you love me ;) Mwah mwah
> 
> Goodbye.  
> I love you all.  
> If you are tired, PLEASE sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Tell me if you did. And if you didn't please. I need any help I can get.  
> I like writing, but I don't think I'm good at it.  
> Or MAYBE I AM.  
> Tell me if you are writing a Hamilton fanfiction. I'll read it.  
> BYEEEEEE


End file.
